


Sheet music & Beer

by Lovebeauty01



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 19:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: Edward Cullen remembers the night he met Jasper Whitlock, who through sheet music and beer became something more than he bargained for.





	Sheet music & Beer

**(So this is a first for me--at least in this fandom. I hope everyone likes it. I like the idea of Edward/Jasper relationship and didn't know it existed until about two days ago. I will continue it for a part two, but I don't think it will go any further. As always: I don't own it. Enjoy!**  
  
  
  
  
Edward Cullen tapped his pen on his desk as waited impatiently for the workday to end. More like the workweek to end. It was a Friday night, and he just fired three more people who were far too incompetent to work for him. The late-day sunlight streamed through the thick blinds, giving the room a warm orange glow. 

Taking a long breath, he let it out harshly. Leaning his head back, he abandoned the pen and let his mind drift toward something far more pleasant. His long-time lover and friend, Jasper was coming back to Seattle this weekend for a book signing. Edward hoped they would meet up like they always did when he was in Seattle. 

****************

They met five years ago during a book signing. Edward was in the same bookstore, picking up sheet music when he bumped into him. Edward frowned dropping the sheet music, but as he squatted down to retrieve them, a pale hand handed them back to him. Looking up, he saw a beautiful man with shoulder-length blonde hair and brown eyes. It was a strange combination but Edward quickly dismissed it. 

“Sorry about that man,” Jasper spoke up, handing the sheet music over. 

“It’s not a problem. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going,” Edward confessed, giving him a crooked smile. 

“I’m Jasper,” the beautiful blonde man said. 

“I’m Edward.” 

“Listen, you want to grab a beer?” Jasper asked quickly, hoping no one heard them. 

Not one to say no to a beer, Edward agreed. Half an hour later saw them sitting at a nearby bar in downtown Seattle. Sitting around talking to another man was far better than sitting around talking to his brother while Emmett screamed at the TV during football season. Not that he didn’t love his brother, but the loveable buffoon was headache-inducing sometimes. 

A few hours later, Edward was on his fifth... or maybe it was his sixth beer when he felt a hand slide across his thigh. He didn’t look up but knew it was Jasper’s hand. He admitted to himself that he never considered the possibility of being with another man. His last relationship with Tayna a year ago ended up in a mess and almost jail time. 

Had it been a year since he fucked anyone? After Tayna, his libido took a nosedive. Turning his head toward Jasper, he could barely see in the darkened room, but he could make out the desire hidden in the chocolate eyes. They were asking him if this was OK. With a slight nod of his head, he could tell it released a burden off Jasper’s shoulders. 

“This is OK, right?” Jasper’s voice whispered into his ear, making him shudder.

“Yea, it is,” Edward replied, leaning over and whispering back. He felt desire spiking being this close to Jasper. 

They sat there, drinking another beer when Edward found his courage and slid his own hand across Jasper’s thigh. He almost jerked his hand back when his hand brushed against Jasper’s hard cock. He aimed a bit too high, but this didn’t deter Jasper, who did the same to Edward. Much to Edward’s own drunken surprise, his cock was half-mast. 

When then bartender flagged them down asking if they wanted another drink, Edward declined as did Jasper. Paying up, Edward stood up and looked around drunkenly for the men’s room. Finding it, he turned to Jasper and pointed toward the men’s room. Leaving his new friend, possibly potential hook up alone, he stumbled toward the bathroom. 

He nearly stumbled into the door when he felt hands on his hips. Whipping around he about punched the fucker who had his hands on him but refrained seeing Jasper. Pushing the door open, he squinted against the harsh white light. 

“Had to make sure you didn’t kill yourself,” Jasper said, walking over to a urinal. 

“I don’t think I’m that bad,” Edward grumbled, coming to the next urinal. Without a thought about the man beside him, he unzipped and pulled his cock out. He nearly moaned as he began to pee. He never noticed that Jasper was eyeing his cock. _ If he thinks that’s impressive flaccid, he should see it hard _ a voice said in his mind. 

Leaving the bar, Edward realized it would have to call a cab. He didn’t want to leave Jasper. He didn’t even want to the fucking night to end. Turning to Jasper, “You want to come back to my place?” 

A wide grin formed on Jasper’s mouth and Edward wondered what those lips would be like on his own. Man, he needed to stop drinking. Hailing a cab, he gave the driver his address, and they sat back in silence. Though silent mouths didn’t mean idle hands. The touching began again as Edward reached across, sliding his hand between Jasper’s thighs. He was getting bolder. 

He was horny as fuck. 

Hornier than fuck. 

He was taking a man home to fuck. Yes, he said it. He was going to fuck Jasper before the night was over with. Arriving at his place, he paid the driver and stumbled out of the car. Seeing that Jasper followed him, they entered the lobby of the high-rise condo that Edward lived at. He thought about finding a place somewhere quieter but hasn’t had the chance to do it. Stepping inside the elevator, he fished a key out and inserted into the PH slot. Twisting it, the elevator ascended. Stepping back, he glanced over at the shorter man and scratched something off his bucket list. Leaning down, he began the slow descent to press his lips against Jasper’s. 

Jasper got the hint and leaned up. Their lips touched briefly but became heated when Edward pressed harder. He felt a warm tongue slide against his lips, asking for permission. He granted it wholly as his mouth opened to accept Jasper’s warm tongue. Sliding his own in the blonde man’s mouth, he groaned tasting beer and Jasper’s own natural taste. 

Before things could go further, the elevator dinged for his floor. Disengaging the kiss, they stepped off the elevator, hand in hand.

Edward fumbled slightly to get the key in the lock. Successful the second time, he pushed the door open to reveal an uncommonly clean bachelor pad. Nothing was out of place. The books stacked neatly on the far bookshelf, the pillows on the couch undisturbed. Edward was known for being a neat freak. 

Reaching for Jasper, he continued the kiss from the elevator. Lips and tongue tasted each other as hands roam. Edwards’s own hands found their way to Jasper’s tight ass, a finger running down the seam.

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was his own desires coming to the forefront. Touching a man was nothing like touching a woman. 

Jasper’s hands were busy loosening the knot on Edward’s toe and unbuttoning the top three buttons of his dress shirt. Edward left the jacket at his office. Breaking the kiss, Jasper slowly kissed down the side of Edward’s neck, nipping the pulse point.

Edward moaned and began the shuffle to his bedroom. Jasper followed eagerly, letting Edward lead the way. Neither of them took in their surroundings. Edward slowed his steps when they entered the darkroom.

Leaving Jasper’s embrace, he walked to his side of the bed, pulling the tie over his head, and flicked on the lamp. The small lamp illuminated the orderly room. Beckoning Jasper to him he watched as Jasper tugged his shirt off, tossing it across the room. Edward’s eyes scanned the tanned torso with a nipple ring in the left nipple. 

He stood motionless as Jasper reached for the next button. He kept his eyes locked with Edward’s as he unbuttoned him. Edward could tell by the cool confidence that this wasn’t Jasper’s first time with a man. He almost felt bashful. 

Edward removed his dress shirt and dropped it on the floor beside his naked feet. He reached for Jasper, running his hands down the slim but toned chest. He smirked, wondering what it would feel like to touch the nipple ring. Daring himself, he let his index finger gingerly touch it, much to Jasper’s surprised gasp. 

He tried it again with the same results. Sliding his hands down Jasper’s chest, he stopped at the buckle of his belt. Jasper’s hands, much like his own, were exploring. His own hands stopped at Edward’s belt but continued to slide further to palm Edward’s hard cock. Edward’s narrow hips bucked against the feel of Jasper’s hand. 

Tentatively, he did the same to Jasper, who moaned. Edward kept the amazement off his face, feeling Jasper’s cock harden even more than he was keeping his hand over the fabric. Bringing his lips to Jasper’s, he kissed him slowly as hands began to undo the second to last layer of clothing. Not breaking the kiss, Edward stepped out his slacks, his feet kicking them under the bed. 

With a slight push, Edward sat down on the bed, followed by Jasper, who straddled his lap. The continued to slowly kiss, as their hands hurriedly began to touch one another. Edward groaned as his cock brushed up against Jasper’s. The electricity that swam through his veins heightened his desire for the blonde-haired man in his lap. 

Feeling bold, Edward cupped the tight globes of Jasper’s ass, he repeated the motion of sliding a finger down the seam and pushed a finger through. He knew where his own hole was, but finding it on another person was a different experience. None of his prior relationships were into anal play. His index finger glided smoothly over Jasper’s hole and he felt it pucker. 

“Fuck, yes,….” Jasper hissed, pushing his ass back, trying to impale Edward’s finger. 

“You like that?” Edward rasped, his free hand trying to spread the cheeks apart, so he had more room to touch. When he accomplished his task, he found that Jasper’s hole was bigger than his own. 

“Fuck…” Jasper mumbled. “Please…” 

“Please what?” Edward teased, sort of knowing what his lover wanted. 

“Sl-slide your finger in my ass,” Jasper begged. 

Complying with his request, Edward eased a dry finger into Jasper’s tight hole. Sliding it out several times to find a bit of rhythm, Jasper’s moans were becoming whoreish the longer he gently fucked his new lover in the ass with his finger. 

Jasper rocked his hips against Edward’s, hoping to ease the tension that was building. He knew if Edward didn’t stop, he would cum on the both of them. Reaching his hands behind his back, he gripped Ed’s wrist to stop him. Edward raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“If you keep going, I’m going to cum early,” he said, before kissing Edward’s pouty lips. “May I touch you there?”

Edward gulped visibly but nodded, anyway. He laid back onto his bed, his cock prominent and begging for attention. He watched as Jasper crawled onto the bed and laid to his left side. Jasper shook his head and helped Edward get onto fours. He waited with anticipation but flinched lightly feeling warm fingers slide down his own seam. 

Taking a breath, his cheeks slid apart, exposing him to Jasper’s brown eyes. He swore he heard his lover whimper, but lost the thought as the warm wet finger press against his hole. He knew from common sense to not tense up, but to relax. He took a deep breath and as he did, Jasper slipped a finger inside his ass. He stilled for a second as a tiny burn began. He knew instinctively that it would hurt the first time. 

Now he felt like a virgin. 

Slowly, Jasper fucked his ass with his index finger. When he brushed up against something, Edward moaned, closing his eyes. 

“You like that?” Jasper asked, kissing a cheek. 

“Y---yes, I do.” Edward rasped. “Do it again.” 

The finger pushed against the walnut-sized gland, stroking it until Edward’s legs began to tremble. “I need more….” 

“I need to fuck you,” Jasper growled. 

Edward nodded his head a bit too enthusiastic about it but sighed as Jasper kissed each cheek and he felt the bed move. He realized that he didn’t own any lube, but Jasper didn’t need any. Seconds later, Edward felt the slippery head of Jasper’s cock pressed against the hole. He moaned at the touch, but a shot of fear replaced his desire. Was he ready for this? Deciding to shut his conscious up, he focused on the way Jasper moved his cock up and down Edward’s ass. 

“Take a deep breath,” Jasper bit out.

He took a deep breath and relaxed the orifice. There was a stinging pain as Jasper pushed the head of his cock into the hole. Inch by inch he pushed but would stop and let Edward adjust to the size. After a few minutes, he found the burn was dissipating and pleasure began to take over. 

Thrusting his cock, Jasper gripped his lover’s hips tightly. From the ass play earlier and the teasing, he was ready to cum hard. It was something exciting about a virgin ass that he loved. He knew he would come back for more with Edward. They seemed to have a connection that his previous trysts didn’t have. 

He let out a low moan as Edward squeezed around his cock, the muscles tightening and contracting against the sensitive skin. Arching his back, he closed his eyes and slowly fucked the man under him. He tried his damnedest to hold off, to enjoy every thrust but Edward ruined it when he spoke. 

“This feels so fucking good,” Edward moaned. 

His hips jerked erratically as he felt himself cum in Edward’s tight ass. It was spontaneous, but he held onto his hips tightly as his cock jerked and emptied. 

Heaving, it took him a minute to catch his breath. He looked up to see Edward peering at him through his unusually long eyelashes. His eyes spoke volumes to him. The bright green eyes were dark with lust. His ass tingled knowing that he was going to be next. Sliding his cock out slowly, he grunted feeling the warmth leave him. His cock dangled satisfied but the rest of him wasn’t. 

Edward spun around and captured Jasper’s lips with his own. Sliding his fingers into the blonde locks, he gave it a small tug. Turning them around, he helped Jasper lay back onto the bed, with his legs bent at the knee. Edward’s lean body pressed against Jasper’s as they slowly kissed. While Edward might not know what he was doing, his cock found Jasper’s orifice. 

As he broke the kiss, he leaned back onto his feet. Gathering the spit, he lubed his cock and slowly stroked it a few times. Lining his cock with Jasper’s hole, he knew instantly that Jasper wasn’t a virgin, but he would go slow, anyway. 

Pushing the head of his cock into the orifice, he moaned feeling how tight it was. Flicking his eyes toward Jasper, he saw the blonde-haired man face contort into pleasure. Slowly, as Jasper did for him, he pushed his cock in until he was fully inside him. Placing his hands on his lover’s shins, he grunted sliding out then back in. 

Taking a deep breath, he thrust his cock into the hole, keeping a smooth rhythm while he tried to keep himself from orgasm too quickly. As his hands slid down Jasper’s legs, he found his hips and gripped tightly. He wanted, no needed to fuck him hard until he came and saw stars. 

“Fuck me harder. Baby, please,” Jasper moaned, throwing his head back and clenching down on Edward’s large cock. 

Sweat formed on his forehead, but Edward managed a grunt before slamming his hips into Jasper’s ass. He could feel a tightening in his lower abdomen and it coiled until it snapped. Throwing his head back, he came hard, his cum splashing in the orifice. He saw blackness as his eyes refused to open. The pleasure seeped into his bones and he instantly realized he enjoyed the fuck out of himself. 

“Jesus,” Edward muttered, easing his cock out of the hole. Gasping he flopped down on the bed beside a spent Jasper who nodded mutely. 

Edward knew it wouldn’t be their last time. Jasper would always warm his cock in Edward’s ass or mouth. 

**********

“Well, it seems you’ve missed me….” a voice said, interrupting Edward’s daydream. He opened his eyes and looked toward the door of his office. Jasper stood there in a white long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans accentuated with boots. His lover looked delicious enough to eat. Giving him a smirk, he hadn’t realized that his cock was in his hand as he stroked himself to the daydream.

Jasper’s eyes caught on to the motion and felt his own mouth water. He would tell Edward he was permanently staying in Seattle _ after _ he satisfied both of them. 


End file.
